Dear Diary
by Howl for the Moon
Summary: Part four of the 30 kisses challenge. Concerned for their friend Kitty, Kurt, and Jean do a complete invasion of privacy. This is a little peek at Evanna's state of mind after she first comes to Bayville and after the party. There's a mention of a kiss but no actual one in this story. Sorry for that! Warning: Fem!Evan Daniels


Authors Note: I'll keep it brief. I'm sorry it took so long to get this one out to everyone. Forgive me, and I hope you enjoy. I tried something a little different with this one.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been a week since she had asked Pietro to give her some space. He had listened for the most part, but he still would brush against her in the halls, or stare at her in class. She was chewing on the end of her pencil staring out the window of her room. There was a knock on her door and she looked over her shoulder.

"Come in." She was surprised when her Aunt came in.

"Oh, Auntie what's up?"

Ororo Munroe looked at her niece and for a moment she marveled at the young woman she saw before her. It seemed like just yesterday Vivian brought her home, and now here she was. She was rough around the edges that much was certain, but she had a heart of gold.

"Oh nothing, it's just been a while since you and I had some girl time. I was wondering if you'd be interested?" Ororo held up a set of keys. "I was thinking we could go and eat and then do a day of beauty. It's Saturday and while I admire your sudden bout of serious studying I think you need a break."

Evanna bit her lip and looked at the book, and then her Aunt. Study, and have hre lines memorized so she could get this thing done with Pietro as quickly as possible, or go out for a spa day with her aunt. She wasn't much for a day of beauty, but she was trying something new wasn't she? She put the pen down and stood.

"Alright, it sounds like a plan!"

She turned with a grin, grabbing her wallet she shoved it into her pocket and went after her aunt who was laughing. Evanna shut her door, making sure she locked it as well. Not that it meant much when you had a girl like Kitty around. She paused for a moment, her hand on the door. Normally she really only left her room or the house when she was going to school or boarding. In this case though she was going out, so her journal would be safe here wouldn't it?

"Coming Vanna?"

She looked over her shoulder, patting herself down making sure she had everything. "Yeah, sorry Auntie O. I was just double checking."

She followed after her aunt, looking over her shoulder a little worried. The hall was empty for a few moments and then through the wall came Kitty, Kurt, and Jean. Kitty was looking down the hall after the niece and Aunt pair before she looked at Jean.

"Hey, like are you sure we should be doing this? Won't Vanna get like super upset if she finds out we did this?"

Jean glanced down the hall before she looked at Kitty. "Probably, but we have to find out what's wrong with her don't you think? She's been acting really strange lately."

Kurt watched the two. He felt a bit guilty about all of this, but he was concerned for her as well. She had been acting strange for the last few months, ever since that dance really. Kitty nodded and grabbed their hands tugging them through the door of Evanna's room.

"Alright, for now we just have to find a diary, or a journal, something that'll give us a hint to what's wrong with her."

They fanned out, looking around. Kurt opened her bag and pulled out her planner. He flipped through it to the day of the dance, her handwriting was cramped and nearly unreadable but he made out a few things. Dance, test, training days, they were all scribbled in and some days were crossed out as well. He flipped through to more recent days like after the play had been assigned. For the first few days there was nothing except training days, which Kurt hadn't known she'd had. She had probably requested them with Wolverine by the looks of it.

He flipped through more of the pages and he frowned, a few days had something written on it, but it looked like they had been scribbled out with a sharpie or something. He put the planner back and dug around a bit more, his hand touching a moleskin journal that had words like 'Caution' and 'Private' scribbled all over it.

"Hey, I think I found something!" He flipped it open and he skimmed the first page.

_This book is the Property of Evanna Daniels, if you are NOT Evanna Daniels put it DOWN! If you are well you know what's written in here anyway._

_Keeping track however, this book is the 9__th__in Evanna Daniels journal series and the first since I came to Bayville._

Kurt held the book out away from him. He was wide eyed.

"Woah, this it is Vanna's diary!"

Kitty's eyes widened and she practically leapt over Vanna's bed. She snatched the book from Kurt's hands, her eyes reading the first page, and growing wider and wider as she did so.

"Like wow, it is! This has got to have something in it!"

Jean nodded and took the book from Kitty. "Yes, it should have something helpful in it."

Jean opened the book and she flipped through, most of the entries seemed to be every day since she had come to Bayville.

"Like come on Jean, we're worried too! Read it out loud."

Jean looked at Kitty and nodded. She flipped to a page it was the one right after she had come to the institute.

_Hey it's me again, who else would it be right? Well, I'm here in Bayville now. I have to admit, it's NOTHING like New York…but it's got its own kind of style. A little dull but I can get used to that I bet. I think I just need to forget I was ever a city kid though. After the shock, I just can't. I can't believe he betrayed me…I thought we were best friends. I'm not going to just take this laying down, I'm going to pick myself up and make myself better. Pietro you just issued a challenge you're NOT going to win!_

Kitty blinked as she heard the entry. "Woah, she was really upset back then wasn't she?"

Jean nodded and flipped through the book, her hand stilling on an entry. She bit her lip as she read through it. The writing seemed so sporadic.

_Hey, it's Valentines day…and normally I'd be watching a movie with Pietro and eating ice cream. Today was a little different then past ones though. There was a dace at the school…and he kissed me! He…kissed me…what was he thinking!? He know we're enemies! You can't just do things like that! I can't…I can't even go to anyone with this. He backed me into a corner and I'm so afraid now. What were you thinking? What went through your mind!_

"What is it Jean?" Jean jumped and flipped the page, someone had kissed Evanna that night at the dance. Jean knew that she had left early, but she hadn't known why. Still though, if she hadn't gone to anyone with it, she didn't want to reveal it like this.

"Nothing, I was just trying to see if I could find something." She flipped a few more pages and paused. "Okay, I think I've found something."

_I think I'm really into him. It's a weird feeling really. To be sitting in class and to feel like I can feel him staring at me, I don't know. It's a strange sensation. Still though, he's respecting my wish for some distance. This distance and him, I think it's helping me to clear my head._

Jean looked up closing the book, and she handed it to Kurt who stuffed it back in the bag. Kitty was staring at the book like it had the juiciest tabloid stories in it. Which it might have in a sense. After all it wasn't every day the Institutes tomboy let a boy fill her thoughts and distract her.

"No, come on you guys we've been in her room too long. We don't know when Vanna and Storm will be back."

Kitty nodded and took their hands heading through the locked door. Jean was looking back at the bag. Her expression was concerned. That last few lines that Vanna had written. What did she mean by that? Was she…could she be…_with him?_

_I'll write it here for now, because I'm afraid if I say it out loud it might betray me. I'm in love…but I'm not going to just roll over and take this stuff you've put me through! Get ready, I'm going to throw you one hell of a challenge!_


End file.
